


Moons In the Night Sky

by novaartinoisaqueen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post Season 5, Procrastination at its finest, So yeah, Stargazing, i wrote this in less than an hour instead of editing the next part of a multichapter fic, theyre just having a little date in the woods okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: “Catra?”“Hm?”“When did you know you loved me?”_Adora and Catra find some quiet time and go stargazing, where a question arises.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 193





	Moons In the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time they laugh or smile  
> -  
> i wrote this instead of editing the next part of my high school au if that's any indication of how much i dont want to read all the bad writing in that chapter. also, this definitely arose from a midnight trip to the kitchen for a snack when a single line smacked me in the forehead and forced me to hobble back to my bedroom and write it in the context of a fluff filled self indulgent fic. so enjoy. i am sleepy.

Honestly, Adora wasn’t sure how she had been able to live her entire life without seeing stars every night.

Once Etheria was at peace after the war with the Horde, she found that being pulled out of Despondos wasn’t all that bad. There was an entire galaxy, a universe, and no doubt millions more just waiting to be explored and uncovered beyond their tiny planet they called home. Maybe it was just Entrapta speaking, but Adora was beginning to realize just how pretty freaking amazing that was. 

And the stars. Oh, the stars were breathtaking. 

On calm evenings, when there were no plans with the other princesses or reparations to aid in or sleepovers with the Best Friends Squad, Adora pulled Catra away from her room, now theirs, and away from the rest of civilization where they could be alone and watch the sunset together and gaze up at the stars. She had tried doing this a few times from her balcony, but quickly learned that the stars weren’t as vibrant in the middle of Bright Moon as they were out in the wilderness. A quick explanation from Entrapta told her that it had something to do with all the lights. 

It was nice to just be able to disconnect from the rest of the world, if only for a little while, and be with Catra. Obviously, they couldn’t do it all the time, seeing as the former Rebellion members were working their asses off to repair and bring aid to their war stricken home and deal with the aftermath of the Horde and Horde Prime’s destruction. But when they were able to, Adora made sure to absorb every minute and moment she had alone with her best friend. 

Tonight, they had found a nice patch of grass in a clearing in the Whispering Woods, which was now thrumming with magic, alive and thriving. Its former reputation of being a place of fear and confusion had vanished after Etheria’s magic was free, leaving it a beautiful and warm place. 

“--I wish you had been there,” Catra hummed, grinning and shaking her head. Her hand was in Adora’s hair, combing through the strands that had come undone from the ponytail hours ago. “You should’ve seen the look on that little punk’s face when I beat her at her own game. Gods, it was hilarious.” Ah, yes, because nothing was more satisfying than beating a child at a friendly game of ice ball.

“Trust me, you do not want me near that game.” Adora chuckled and pulled Catra closer, just a little. They were lying side by side on a blanket laid out over the grass, facing one another instead of the night sky above like they were supposed to be doing. But Adora caught a good enough glimpse in her peripheral vision, so it was fine. 

Catra raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

“What do you mean, _what did I do_?” Her lip quirked up in amusement. “Can’t I just leave it at that?”

Her girlfriend tilted her head, thinking about it. “Hm. No. And if you won’t tell me, I’ll just force it out of you.”

“Like you could beat me in a fight,” Adora teased. She nudged Catra’s shoulder with her own, and that’s all it took. 

Their little scuffle lasted all of five minutes, and mainly consisted of rolling around on their blanket, messing it up, and lots of laughter. It died down almost as quickly as it had begun, with Catra perched in Adora’s lap and their hands interlaced, pushing against one another in a small attempt to keep up the wrestling. 

“I may have been forced to play once, a couple of years ago,” said Adora once they were on their backs again. Their hands were still locked together; Adora played with Catra’s fingers, tracing circles between her thumb and forefinger. 

“And?”

“Let’s just say they shouldn’t have convinced me to bring out She-Ra.”

“Oh?”

“She-Ra is banned from playing ice ball with any of the princesses.”

Catra cackled, burying her face into Adora’s neck. They continued an easy conversation that drifted anywhere from arguing over what was the best spot in the gardens to a village they visited the other day with the nicest people to recanting memories of their childhood and more recent events that maybe didn’t include the other and was worth sharing. 

Sometimes, Adora couldn’t believe just how lucky she was. To be here with her favorite person with no worries plaguing her mind. To just relax, a concept that was foreign to her just eight months prior. She thought back to all those times during the war she spent twisting and turning in her bed, with only Catra on her mind. The three years they were apart were the worst in Adora’s life, even if she had Glimmer and Bow and all of the other princesses to support her. Having Catra back in her life, and in this way, was a gift that Adora would never, ever take for granted. Sure, they still had their rough patches, and there was never a perfect day, but Adora would choose healing together and mending what was broken over being kept apart in a heartbeat, even if healing and mending wasn’t easy. 

Speech grew scarce between them, dying out on their lips as they took in the world around them and the universe beyond. The stars were endless, the moons huge. Adora held Catra close, thumbing at her bare arm. Catra responded by curling into her, tail wrapping around one knee. 

“Catra?”

“Hm?”

“When did you know you loved me?”

Adora wasn’t quite sure what prompted the question, had even surprised herself by blurting it out in their comforting silence. But she turned her head expectantly and reached a hand up to push back Catra’s bangs. She liked that her hair was growing fast, getting rid of the reminder of what Prime had done to her. When Adora had asked one day what she planned on doing with her hair, Catra had shrugged and said she didn’t know. She was glad to see her taking back control and letting it grow out again. 

Catra twisted in Adora’s hold to better look at her. “You’re a weirdo, you know that, right?”

Adora smiled. “Duh. But your weirdo.”

Catra shook her head gently and rolled her eyes, muttering something about how much of a dorky idiot Adora was, which only caused her smile to widen. “I think we were eleven or twelve when it hit me, but I realized then that I had always loved you.” She placed a hand behind Adora’s neck. “There wasn’t a specific moment, I think. More like many moments that led up to me finally figuring out the truth.”

“And what was one of these moments?” They were so close that their breaths mingled, but Adora didn’t mind. She invited it even. 

Catra was quiet for a moment. “Definitely that time you called Octavia a dumb face. It was at that moment that I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this idiot.” Her tone was light, joking, but Adora’s chest blossomed all the same.

“I did a lot of dumb stuff just to make you happy, didn’t I?” Adora chuckled. “I remember thinking that anything was worth it if it meant hearing your laugh and seeing your smile.”

“You are _such_ a sap, holy shit.” 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love it.” Adora got bold and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on her nose. 

Catra’s face pinkened, and if they hadn’t been so close, Adora might not have even noticed. Even all these months later, kissing was one of the things they had yet to fully get used to. It was welcome, for sure, and with great enthusiasm, but Adora could safely say it had a melting effect on the both of them.

“What about you?” asked Catra after a moment. 

Adora had closed her eyes, but she opened one back up to look at her girlfriend. “Hm?”

“When did you know you loved me?” The question was soft, hesitant, almost shy. 

A soft sigh escaped Adora’s lips, and she tugged at Catra, who rested their foreheads together at the silent request. She closed both eyes again. When did she know? She raked through her brain, thinking of moments throughout her life when it might’ve dawned on her, but she came up with nothing. Or, really, she came up with everything. In every memory that resided in her mind, looking back on them now, Adora remembered loving Catra. She just...hadn’t known what those feelings meant at the time. 

“You know how back in the Fright Zone, it was pretty much impossible to see the moons at all? How the air was so thick, we used to believe as kids that the moons were just myths?”

Catra nodded against her.

“I think...I think that’s how my love for you has been, all these years.”

“What, covered up by smog?” Catra deadpanned.

“No, dumbass.” Adora breathed out a laugh. “Always there, but I hadn’t been able to see it clearly until I got a change of scenery.” When Catra didn’t answer, she pressed on. “Does that make sense? I’ve always loved you, too, I think, but I just didn’t know it.”

“No, no, it makes sense,” Catra said, voice now soft. “You really are a filthy romantic, you know that, right?”

Adora opened her eyes to see Catra’s wide pupils staring into hers, mouth set in a dopey smile. She was beautiful like this, so Adora told her plainly. 

“Come here, dummy.” Catra laughed and shook her head, though there was no denying that Adora’s affections weren’t left unheard by the blush creeping along her neck and sharp intake of air. 

Adora beamed into the kiss, pulling Catra across her to get closer. Yep, she was positive she was never going to get used to that feeling low in her belly, or Catra’s hands and body on her, or her kisses, or _them._

And really, she wasn’t quite sure she ever wanted to get used to it, to any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading (even if this is an unedited mess)! if you enjoyed, feedback is welcome and encouraged, and make sure to check out my other works! find me on tumblr, emybain, or my she ra side blog, catradora-bitch, and say hi!
> 
> EDIT: ive changed my side blog user to adoraspumpkin (for the fall season;) )


End file.
